Is there love after death?
by Sky-prince
Summary: Draco doesn't want to go the Hogwarts but when Lucius demands that he has to go it ends up with terrible consequences.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters used in this FanFiction.**

**This is for dukedevlinluvah it was their fan video that made me write this FanFiction**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Is there love after death?**

"Draco you are going to Hogwarts whether you like it or not" Lucius Malfoy told his young son.

"No, I don't want to go I won't like it I know I won't" Draco screamed at his father running upstairs.

Later that day he walked into the kitchen as he was going to help Dobby his house elf bake cookies again he loved to bake with Dobby

"Is Draco, ok?" Dobby asked the young Malfoy

"Yeah Dobby, I'm just a bit upset about my father wanting me to go to Hogwarts" he said with a sad face "I know he means well but does he even care about me?"

"Dobby thinks that Draco's father loves him dearly and that Draco should know that" Dobby told him

"I know…" Draco's voice faded off as tears started to fall onto the counter where he was sitting.

Now Dobby knew he had to cheer the young boy up and he knew the one thing that cheered the boy up.

"Now Draco should not cry" Dobby said as Draco slowly lifted his head to look at his friend "Now Dobby has Draco's attention will he be willing to help Dobby with some cookie making?"

"Yeah I love making cookies" Draco jumped out of his chair and stood next to Dobby.

The next day his best friends Vincent and Gregory came over to play with him Greg had brought his game over "Harry Potter and the Death Eaters"

"Let's go and play" Draco said

YEAH! Vin and Greg shouted together

A few hours had passed

"Yeah I beat you again Greg" Vin said triumphantly

"Yeah well I beat Draco last time" Greg told him

"Wait I nearly won that time" Draco shouted in disbelief

"Ha-ha" Vin laughed

"No you didn't" Greg shouted

"Yeah I did you had like 2 percentage of life" Draco told

"Yeah but I still beat you" Vin said

"Fine you beat me" Draco said in a defeated voice

At the end of the argument they were all laughing

A few minutes later Draco's Mother came up to Draco's bedroom and told them that Vin's parents had come to collect him.

"Ok see you later guys" he said then ran out of the room and down the stair to his parents.

"Ok it just you and me Greg" Draco told him

"Ok then lets get on with the game then shall we" Greg asked Draco

"Lets" Draco said to him

After ten minutes Draco's Mother came up again and told both of the boys that Greg's parents had come to collect him too.

"See you later then Draco" Greg told him as he also ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Then Draco was alone again he hated to be alone so he decided to go and feed his horse Madison, he walked down the stairs and grabbed the bag with the horse food in it and walked outside to the stables.

After doing that he went back to his room he had to finish the story he had stared writing it was about a puppy and kitten helping each other to find their way home after going on a long journey, this short story was one of many that he had written.

It was 10pm at night now but Draco was still up he couldn't sleep he was thinking about all the things his father had said to him, he told him that he would go to Hogwarts and that he would not be able to do all of the things that he did now like bake cookies and play games with his friends but the worst thing that he could not do any more was that he would not be able to play the piano with his mother anymore he love to do this, tears started to swell up in his eyes he didn't want to go to Hogwarts.

Draco fell asleep crying, the next morning he had to go to Hogwarts with his father and he did

He was at the steps to the train station that was now empty not a soul in sight it almost felt abandoned.

"Go fast Draco" His father shouted at him glaring down the steps at him.

"I don't want to go" Draco told him

"I don't care -what- you want," his Father hissed loudly and then he grabbed Draco's upper arm tightly "You're going there and that's it. Be thankful we're not sending you to Durmstrang!"

His father's sentences were so sharp they cut Draco in his ears and made him shudder he would never forget them.

Draco was to scared to move right now he didn't want to go to ether two even though the different in them were unknown to Draco.

He decided not to move but was worried because he was sure that his father would personally drag him down the steps himself he was also sure that he would fall his upper arm now felt bruised due to the tightly clenched hand on his upper arm.

"WALK, boy..." He was sounding dangerous now so now Draco decided he would free his arm from the grip on it, He tried to shake his arm free but then he also turned at the same time, but unfortunately Lucius had just about had enough so he decided to give his son a push to get him to move faster but unfortunately Draco lost his footing and fell, Lucius's facial expression suddenly changed as before his eyes his only son's life was taken away from him even though he tried to stop it happening by grabbing him but the hand didn't make it and failed.

The next thing he knew was that his son's dead gaze looking upon him from the bottom of the stairs, Lucius felt frozen but found the strength inside himself to run down the steps to his son, he could have just leave him but didn't.

"DRACO" he shouted as he ran down the steps and fell at his son's side with tears running freely down his face, he held his dead son in his arms cradling him, Draco's head fell backward as he was no longer there, he rocked him and held him close to himself.

"Draco come back to me" Lucius whispered softly to him stroking his head "please please"

Lucius's sad whispers turned into louder sobs of despair growing louder and louder echoing in the empty train station while he cradled Draco in his arms.

"WHY, WHY?" he screamed and cried "why was I so careless, why did I have to push him, it's all my fault"

But what Lucius didn't know was that Draco was there watching his fathers very actions, they were so overwhelming for the 11 year old he broke down at his fathers side and hugged him, even though he was unable to see Draco he could almost feel his ghostly presents but it came off as a cold feeling to Lucius where the young Draco Malfoy's ghost held on to his father, but even the young boy knew it could not last forever he had to go he would not be able to go with his father, he wouldn't he would have to find he own way now as he could no longer stay with a feeling of somebody pulling him away from his father never to see him ever again.

Both had lost each other forever or had they was there a way to bring them back together there was one person that could do that and his name was Harry Potter.

**That was the first chapter of this hope you liked it **

**If there is any way I could improve please tell me so.**

**Please review **


End file.
